


Kiss the Cook

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar and schmoop in a smoky kitchen.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

"I might never forgive you for this," said Dean, his eyes wide and bright as he glared at Sam. The glower's somber effect was ruined by the fact that he was wearing an apron that said ' _Kiss the Cook_ ' in big, blocky red letters.

"Come on, Dean," Sam murmured, stepping closer to try and snag a kiss. Dean huffed and turned away from him, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, so the cookies got burnt. You can always make more." Even as he spoke, Sam felt his nose wrinkle a little at the smoky haze that still clung to the kitchen. The front door was already wide open, as was the window above the sink, but the air stubbornly refused to clear.

"This batch was special," Dean insisted, but his glower had already started to dissolve as Sam's thumb slipped back and forth beneath the hem of his t-shirt, Sam's fingers idly playing with the apron strings.

"I'm sure it was." Sam dropped a light kiss to his brother's pulse, then drew back and put on his best sympathetic face. "And I'm sorry I distracted you. But let's be honest Dean. Sex versus cookies? I think we both know where your priorities fall." Even if it _was_ a disturbingly close call sometimes.

Dean's lips twitched as though Sam's 'logic' was winning him over—like maybe Sam's proximity was wearing down his ire exactly the way Sam intended—but he kept his arms crossed in stubborn petulance.

"Come on, baby," Sam whispered, fighting dirty and going in for the kill—he knew damn well Dean could never resist when Sam called him that. "We were just getting started. Let's just… leave the kitchen to air out for awhile and take this upstairs."

When he took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him, all Sam could think was that everything should be this easy. Dean melted into him with barely a hint of resistance, vengeful frustration lost in the face of Sam's seduction.

"Fine," Dean said when Sam finally drew back—flushed but still stubbornly coherent. "But once we can turn the smoke detector back on, I am baking these goddamn cookies. And you can't have any."

"Sounds fair," Sam smirked. He helped Dean out of his apron before dragging his brother up the stairs.


End file.
